como?
by blodddy.vampire.wolf
Summary: una historia de romance en una vispera de año nuevo... que pasaria si la persona que jamas imaginaste amar invadiera poco a poco tus pensamientos.... olvidarias a aquel del que juraste amar y venerar por siempre


¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? -¿Por qué siento los copos de nieve que caen en mi rostro tan distantes?-¿por que siento el latido de mi corazón tan fuerte? - ¿de quien son estas manos? -¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?- se preguntaba ella.

La chica se encontraba suspendida en los brazos de el sin aliento bajo la lluvia mientras que trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos tratando de recordar el por que se encontraba en aquel lugar en esa situación...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuki-se escucho la voz de zero al otro lado del pasillo

Que sucede zero?-le contesto ella con un tono de fastidio

El director Cross te esta buscando… bueno en realidad quiere vernos a los dos- le dijo el desviando la mirada- bien ire en seguida…. Pensándolo bien por que no vamos ahora los dos juntos mientras mas pronto mejor no lo crees?- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y tirando del brazo de zero corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo para poder llegar lo antes posible a la dirección .

"toc-toc-toc-toc-toc"-yuuki llamo a la puerta -parece que tienes prisa –le espeto zero -no simplemente llevo una vida con un horario muy saturado-le dijo ella y volvió a llamar a la puerta..

La puerta se abrió y un apuesto joven se asomo por la abertura -cual es la prisa yuuki-le dijo kaname con un tono tranquilo y burlón… yuuki que se ponía roja como un jitomate y tartamudeo -a…no… emmm… yo… perdona yo no quería…lo…. Siento esperare a que termines de hablar con el director… kaname-sama-

No hay problema ya he terminado… yuuki- le dijo kaname mientras salía de la habitación y rápidamente acaricio la mejilla da la chica.

Pueden pasar – se escucho la voz del director Cross

Zero ya estaba dentro de la oficina cuando yuuki apenas se despedía de kaname

-ah... yuuki y zero mis queridos guardianes hoy les tengo una gran misión bueno de hecho es una misión muy celebre-

Solo dilo- le reclamo zero -bueno… como ya sabrán y tendrán en cuenta mañana es la fiesta de año nuevo – les dijo el director mientras se sentaba en su silla – y bueno ya sabrán la famosa tradición de aquella pareja que se encuentre debajo del muérdago debe besarse…bueno gracias a esta tradición las chicas de la academia han cubierto todo el salón donde se festejara el año nuevo de muérdago sin olvidar la entrada del dormitorio de la luna … bueno su misión será retirar la mayoría de estos muérdagos ya que… bueno ya sabrán las consecuencias de esto no?-

-Tenemos que quitar cada uno de los muérdagos??-grito yuuki

-solo quiero que dejen los de las lámparas y pongan algunos en los arboles y en la fuente-dijo el director con un tono de emoción

Las otras clases del turno diurno se ocuparan de la decoración del salón y de los arboles del jardín . . Bueno confió en ustedes ahora vayan .. los muérdagos deben de estar retirados para mañana en la tarde y ya es de noche así que rápido rápido apresúrense- les grito el director mientras que los sacaba prácticamente a empujones de su oficina

Bueno creo que debemos dividirnos no crees- opino yuuki -zero?, zero?, donde estas? Zero? -gritaba la chica mientras miraba a todos lados

Ahhhh.. que fastidio seguramente ya se fue a holgazanear por ahí mientras yo hago todo el trabajo… bueno si no empiezo ahora no terminaré- dijo yuuki entre suspiros

Y se fue rápidamente pensando si tendría oportunidad de besar a kaname la siguiente noche.

………..

-Por… que ahora… ahhh!-zero respiraba rápidamente sentado junto a un árbol, sus ojos rojos como dos gotas de sangre brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, el chico peleaba contra su sed de sangre … algunos muérdagos yacían sobre sus piernas y otros al lado de suyo…

Zero?- seguía insistiendo la chica mientras recogía muérdagos , cuando a lo lejos vio dos perlas color rojo que muy cerca del piso aparecían y desaparecían lentamente,

Zero!,zero!- estas bien que haces ahí tirado por que no me avisaste que… yo pudo ayudarte… zero sabes que me necesitas- le reclamo la chica con una cara de preocupación.

Zero yacía recostado en el suelo, se levanto lentamente y tomo a yuuki de los hombros mientras esta seguía incada frente a el mirando los rojos ojos de zero mientras una lagrima escurría por su mejilla

-no… no llores yuu… -le dijo zero débilmente mientras limpiaba con su mano la lagrima de la chica

-como… me dices que no llore… yo trato de sentirme útil trato de ayudarte con lo que puedo y tu simplemente niegas mi ayuda… por que zero…esto es en lo único en que puedo ayudarte y tu… - otra lagrima escurrió de la mejilla de la chica

- no… no lo pienses asi … lo único que temo es que… mientras… mas …mientras mas bebo tu sangre necesito mas y temo que llegue el dia en que al beber un poco de tu sangre yo no pueda detenerme y … por mi culpa tu…-zero se inclino mas hacia el rostro empapado de lagrimas de yuuki.

-simplemente no quiero lastimarte-le dijo zero acercándose aun mas a la chica -pero es extraño…mientras me acerco a ti mas quiero tu ……sangre- le susurro el chico al oído

Lentamente yuuki sintió una lengua que recorría su cuello lentamente su cuerpo se estremeció ella cerro los ojos aun ahogados en lagrimas, y entonces sintió aquel punzante dolor en el cuello pero esta vez no sentía lo mismo que las otras veces que zero había bebido su sangre, esta vez le llegaba el alucinante aroma que el cuerpo de zero despedía, un olor embriagante un perfume en el que la chica podría permanecer hipnotizada … sintió como una cálida gota de sangre bajaba por su cuello pero no llego mas lejos la lengua de zero la había rescatado … esta vez zero tardo mas de lo normal en deleitarse con la sangre de yuuki …la bebió lentamente disfrutando cada gota y disfrutando cada segundo que estaba en el cuello de aquella chica que desde hace tiempo capturaba sus pensamientos y poco a poco el había cedido a pensar en ella y en su deliciosa sangre…

Zero se separo del cuello de la chica miro alrededor antes de parar en los ojos aun cerrados de yuuki … zero se levanto y extendió su mano frente a ella, yuuki abrió los ojos y lo miro tomo su mano

-vamos hay que acabar de recoger los muérdagos… ya va a salir el sol- le dijo zero suavemente limpiando los restos de sangre que quedaban en su rostro

-…s....s.i …. Ehmmm.. Tienes razón … pero creo que debemos separarnos no crees asi acabaremos antes-le dijo yuuki desviando la mirada, cuando noto la calida mano del chico entrelazada con la suya ella enrojeció y dijo- bueno debemos apresurarnos… y ambos separaron sus caminos a diferentes lados del instituto.

…………noche de año nuevo……….dormitorio de yuuki………..

-hey yuuki que te pondrás para esta noche-le pregunto yori mientras revolvía los vestidos sobre su cama

no lo se tengo este con manga larga y un cuello alto o este de manga media …..tambien con un medio cuello-le dijo yuuki mostrando los 2 vestidos-cual es mejor?-

-mmmmm…… yuuki por que te empeñas tanto en tener el cuello cubierto…digo se que es invierno pero … no te enfermaras ni nada de eso por una noche sin cubrir tu cuello no crees?- le pregunto yori mirando un vestido azul obscuro

-aaaaaa…no lo que sucede es que me gusta cubrir mi cuello es mas cómodo y me he lo he torcido un poco y quiero recuperarme rápido-

-mm… ya se pruébate este seguro te quedara este y ponte esta mascada enroscada y así cubrirás tu cuello que tal!!!-le dijo yori a yuuki mientras le mostraba un vestido largo de noche color azul obscuro liso y una mascada del mismo color pero con pequeños brillos

Yuuki lo tomo y lo observo su mirada parecía confusa pero feliz

-esta bien –contesto ella-iré a probármelo-

Yuuki entro al baño y se probó el vestido le quedaba perfecto con un escote no muy grande pero mostraba gran parte de su cuello pero cuando se miro a si misma en el espejo vio la mordida que zero dejo marcada en su cuello yuuki comenzó a pensar si a zero le agradaría verla con el vestido que ahora lucia y si pensaría si se veía bien… entonces todo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y comenzó a recordar la extraña pero placentera sensación que tuvo justo cuando zero enterro sus colmillos en su cuello cuando el absorvio su sangre y laboreo cada gota y sintió de nuevo los labios del chico en contacto con su piel cuando escucho a alguien que la llamaba del otro lado de la puerta la voz sonaba tan distante

-yuuki como te ha quedado el vestido… te lo llevaras… yuuki?..yuuki? contesta yuuki?-le grito youi del otro lado de la puerta

Yuuki saliendo de su trance respondió-euhhhmmm si me lo llevare gracias yori-

Pero en sus pensamientos solo pasaba la frace:

_no!!! Yo solo amo a kaname-sama …si …el me salvo la vida y yo estoy eternamente agradecida… si yo solo tengo ojos para e…l si… asi es …o… no?_

Pero justo en el instante en el que yuuki repetía mil veces en su mente tal frace el rostro de zero apareció sin razón alguna su penetrante y hechizadora mirada apareció en su mente

-ahhhhhhhhhh…. ¡!!!!–

Yuri entro apresuradamente al baño-que pasa yuuki-

-aaa… no nada es que crei que…. Crei ver una palomilla-le respondió nerviosamente la chica

-Auuuum… bien bueno tranquila no hay nada ahora hay que irnos se hace tarde-

Las dos chicas salieron apresuradamente de su habitación para por fin llegar al salón donde se celebraría la llegada de un nuevo año…

……..

-vaya hay mucha gente- se dijo a si misma yuuki mietras miraba a todo el mundo disfrutando de la fiesta

-Tienes razón hay demasiada gente aquí- le respondió una voz detrás de ella

Yuuki no se sorprendió de hecho escucho atentamente ese tono de voz estaba segura …..era kaname

-k…kaname –sempai que haces aquí- le respondió la chica mientras volteaba a verlo

-yo solo….-

Una figura interrumpió a kaname … era aidou que ahora se acercaba rápidamente a kaname

-kaname hay poblemas el consejo esta aquí-le susurro aidou al oído

-ahh… vaya que problemas causan estas personas….. volveré yuuki espera aquí- le dijo kaname mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica y se alejaba junto con aidou

Yuuki se quedo parada ahí preguntándose que habría pasado

-hay mucha gente aquí no la crees- se escucho otra voz

Yuuki volteo repidamente para ver de quien se trataba… era zero con un traje negro simple y serio como siempre

-a..a si tienes razón-dijo yuuki nerviosamente mientras recordaba aquella sensación de sus labios denuevo.

-hey yuuki me acompañarías un momento afuera- le dijo zero desviando la mirada

-aaaa. Si pero es casi media noche –le dijo ella

-no te preocupes no tardare mucho-le respondió el chico tranquilamente

Los 2 salieron del salón caminaron hacia la fuente en silencio … la fuente estaba adornada por unos cuantos muérdagos ..pero todo se encontraba en penumbras …la única luz era el tenue destello de la luna que hacia que el agua de la fuente brillara al caer…

-hoy te vez hermosa yuu…-le dijo suavemente mientras se ecercaba a ella

-aa.. ehh gracias zero…emmm…que hacemos aquí necesitas sangre –le dijo yuuki

-No…no… yo-tartamudeo zero

-que sucede …zero?-pregunto yuuki

Zero la miro con una mirada incomprendida pero pacifica en ella reflejaba la paz que yuuki le hacia sentir cada vez que estaba cerca de ella cada vez que la miraba y sentía el aroma de su sangre tan tentador y delicioso penetraba en todo su cuerpo…

-yo solo quiero saber si estoy en tus pensamientos-le dijo el chico acercándose a ella y dejando una pequeña distancia entre ellos

-a…zer…-murmuro ella

-yuuki no se cuando sucedió ….pero tu ya estas en los míos- y se acerco aun mas

Yuuki sentía la pausada respiración de zero en su rostro , no podía despegar sus ojos de la seductora mirada que ahora zero le dirigía, el aroma del chico la había dejado completamente sumida en esa sensación de estar a su lado toda la eternidad…kaname ya no se encontraba dando vueltas en su cabeza el ya no estaba ahí solo estaba ella… y ese chico que estaba frente a ella, preguntándole si el se encontraba en sus pensamientos…. La respuesta era clara pero no salía de los labios de yuuki era como si los penetrantes ojos de zero la hubieran enmudecido…

Hasta que por fin la única palabra que pudo pronunciar

-s…si- tartamudeo ella

Zero escucho estas palabras no podía resistir mas a esos ojos que ahora lo miraban con gran afecto como si no lo hubiera visto en años

El tomo su cuello se acerco a sus labios y vio como los ojos marrón de la chica se cerraban esperando lo siguiente…zero sabia lo que ella quería lo que el también deseaba …………………. La beso una unión ente los dos …aquellos segundos en que el aliento se escapo de sus cuerpos fueron mágicos

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? -¿Por qué siento los copos de nieve que caen en mi rostro tan distantes?-¿por que siento el latido de mi corazón tan fuerte? - ¿de quien son estas manos? -¿Cómo fue que termine aquí?-pensaba la chica

Yuuki sentía la nieve como comenzaba a caer como humedecía su rostro pero aquel sentimiento se hacia lejano casi indetectable todo estaba siendo cubierto por esa sensación de detener el tiempo de permanecer besando a aquella persona que ahora acariciaba su cabello

-son las manos de zero –volvió a pensar-¿Por qué no quiero despegarme de el?, ¿Por qué justo ahora solo quiero que el tiempo se detenga?, ¿Por qué….

Tres,dos,uno…….feliz año nuevo-se escucho, pero el sonido ya no llegaba a los oídos de ninguno de los dos.,,

para zero el tiempo ya no corría….solo el sedoso cabello de esa chica y los labios que ahora estaba saboreando era lo único que sus sentidos captaban en ese momento

¿Por qué no puedo resistirme?-pensó yuuki de nuevo……..¿por que termine amando a zero?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Bueno peques jeje espero que les haya gustado un poco cursi pero al final me hubiera gustado que asi terminaran bueno o en lo que voy si…. jeje se cuidan bye bye . u.u**


End file.
